


Mercy

by zoyalais



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Grishaverse, King of Scars, Power Play, nikolai lantsov - Freeform, zoya nazyalensky - Freeform, zoyalai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoyalais/pseuds/zoyalais
Summary: Nikolai and Zoya are happily married as they rule Ravka together. Zoya finds a better use for Nikolai's old chains.





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> there is a desperate lack of zoyalai and I am here to please the people

Nikolai didn’t believe she would say yes. He’d asked her in a joking matter when he noticed that he still had a metal cuff attached to the headboard. They hadn’t needed to use the cuffs for nearly a year now; Nikolai felt he had himself under control, and he was beginning to believe the worst of it was behind him. Still, even with the dark memories tied with cuffs and chains Zoya had used to lock him in at nights, he was intrigued with what _other_ purposes they could serve. The thought crossed his mind before, more frequently than he wanted to admit.

He really didn’t think she’d say yes when he propositioned her as they were settling into their nightly routine. He’d simply suggested the idea, and he thought she was just entertaining the idea until she returned to bed with the chains dangling from one arm.

“You’re going to let me chain you to this bed? Is this your take on a cruel joke? Even I have to say, enticing a man like that is low even for you, Zoya,” Nikolai chided lightly, still not believing she was serious.

“Oh, it won’t be me chained to the bed, dear,” Zoya replied with a mischievous glint in her eye. Nikolai let out a small chuckle, he knew it was too good to be true. Even with her turning the tables on him, he was even more intrigued now.

“It’ll just be like old times. Me chaining you to the bed, you pining over me, wishing I would stay the night,” Zoya said, her voice teasing as she strut over to him, stepping between his legs where he was sitting on the bed. Nikolai hesitated, she truly was the most tempting creature he’d ever met. He raised his hand to move to the inside of her kefta, lightly pushing aside the material so he could trace his fingers up her thigh.

“Are you saying you don’t want to be at mercy? Think of how good I could make you feel,” Zoya lilted, raising her free hand to undo the topmost button.

“You always make me feel good, darling,” he replied with a bright smile. His hand traced higher, resting on her hip now, fingers toying with the lace of the panties she currently wore.

Zoya rolled her eyes at his remark. Taking matters into her own hand, she lightly flicked her wrist as a gust of wind grabbed hold of his arms, dragging him back towards the headboard. He lay down completely now, both arms pinned down on each side, his body forming the shape of a T.

“Use of your powers in the bedroom, Zoya? A dirty play,” he said, trying, and failing, to move his arms.

“I never claimed to play fair,” Zoya replied. Reaching over to capture his left wrist, she cuffed it and attached it to the loose link at the headboard. Moving around to the other side, she repeated the same action with his right wrist. Nikolai tugged lightly when she was done, testing the strength of the chains. She didn’t know why he did, he knew the strength built in to them, and there was no way Nikolai could escape without the demon’s strength.

Nikolai intensely watched her stand back from the bed, raising both hands to unbutton the rest of her kefta. Her fingers moved slowly and he knew she was enjoying every second of this. One by one, the kefta fell open; first revealing the tops of her breasts, and finally the rest of her exquisite body.

Zoya had come to kill him, that was a fact. She let the kefta fall to the floor, her body dressed in deep cut, lacy bra her breasts nearly spilled out of. His eyes trailed lower to the matching panties she wore as well. Dropping his head fall back against the pillow, he let out a loud groan as he closed his eyes. It only lasted a second before he opened his eyes, raising his head again, realizing he didn’t want to miss a second of the show she was putting on. The sight of her made him so hard he could barely breathe. _This_? It was absolute torture, and she knew it.

Slowly, Zoya made her way towards the bed, Nikolai’s eyes watching her every move. The slight sway of her hips, her tanned legs, the way her hair bounced with each step she took. Everything about her was ethereal, head to toe.

“You’re going to make me beg, aren’t you?” he asked with a resigned sigh.

“I thought you said kings don’t beg? They’re just given what they want,” Zoya teased, climbing over him on the bed, straddling his lap. He groaned when her ass settled comfortably on the hard ridge straining his pants. Comfortable for her, at least. He was sure he’d died and gone to hell because this felt like a punishment; her being above him and him not being able to touch her beautiful body. He clenched his fists in response.

“Isn’t this fun?” she asked, bracing her palms on his bare chest.

“I’m having a ball,” he grit his teeth, his voice rough.

“I told you it would be,” Zoya said, leaning down and taking his mouth with hers.

She thread her fingers in his hair, kissing him fiercely. Nikolai tried taking control of the kiss, his tongue possessively tangling with hers. Zoya stopped him quickly, grinding her lower half hard against his. Nikolai lost his train of thought as he let out a deep groan, her tongue taking over. His muscles bulged with the force of him pulling against the chains.

“Anxious, _moi tsar_?” Zoya asked, breaking away from his mouth to trail kisses down his jaw and neck. She made a point to stop at the juncture where his throat met his collarbone, biting harshly before soothing it over with her tongue. Nikolai let in a sharp intake of breath, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

“Saints, Zoya, don’t stop,” he groaned. He felt like he was going to burst at any minute.

“You can do better than that, darling,” Zoya teased, trailing her kisses further down his chest until she stopped above his abdomen. Her lips hovered above his navel, lips lightly brushing his stomach whenever he took in a breath.

“Please, dear, if I don’t get some sort of relief right now I’m going to explode and that would be very damaging to my reputation as the world’s best lover,” Nikolai struggled to say.

“That’s better,” she said, resuming her kisses. Sitting up slightly, she brought her hands to the tie holding his loose pants together. He choked on a breath as she slowly drew down his trousers, careful to avoid brushing his stiff erection as she peeled them off over his ankles, discarding them on the floor.

Lowering herself back down, she left light kisses along his thighs, avoiding where he needed her most. Absolutely wicked.

“Zoya, please, use your mouth, your hands. Anything. Saints,” he groaned, closing his eyes.

Smiling against his thigh, she obliged him as she wrapped her hand around his cock. He was so hard. Another loud groan left his lips when she twisted her wrist, sliding her hand up and down. It was the best feeling in the world, he swore. Then she added her mouth to the mix. If her hand felt good, it was nothing compared to the soft heat of her mouth closing around him. She kept her hand tight around the base of his cock as she bobbed her head up and down his long shaft. Zoya never got the chance to please him much, his head was always buried deep between her thighs before she could ever make a move. The sounds he made were guttural, she lifted her eyes to meet his, and she swore he tightened his pull on the chains tenfold. Maintaining eye contact, she took him deeper, and he hit the back of her throat. That was it for him.

“Zoya, please get up here, I’m not going to last another second,” he pleaded desperately. Taking pity on him, she slid him out of her mouth and crawled back up to his face. Grinning down at him, she leaned in to connect their mouths again. Nikolai lifted his head off the bed to arch more into the kiss.

“Darling. Sweetheart. My love, my life. My dear, Zoya, please let me out of these chains. You’ve had your fun,” Nikolai begged.

“I don’t know if I’m quite finished with you yet,” Zoya taunted, dragging her fingers down his pec.

“ _Zoya_ ,” he tried admonishing, but instead it came out like resignation.

“Begging is very unbecoming of you, _moi tsar_ ,” she chastised with a click of her tongue. Still, she leaned over, unlocking the chains with the key she still wore around her neck.

Instantly, Nikolai had flipped them over, pinning her body beneath his. He moaned again, bringing his mouth down to hers to capture her lips in a kiss. Greedily, he inserted his tongue into her mouth as his right hand reached between her legs. Grabbing the waistband of her panties, he tugged roughly until the fabric split away. Zoya moaned into his mouth, her hands tangling in his blonde hair. Nikolai brushed his fingers against her center, immediately coming into contact with the wetness pooling there. Slowly, he dragged his fingers through her folds, her head falling back in content.

“Nikolai, please, play later,” Zoya gasped.

“Begging is very unbecoming of you, _moya tsaritsa_ ,” he threw back with a grin against her throat.

“If you aren’t in me within the next five seconds, I swear I’ll finish myself off,” she growled lowly.

“Well, we can’t let that happen,” he agreed, settling himself firmly between her spread thighs.

Within a second, Nikolai was pushing into her with a low groan. Zoya let out one of her own, arching her chest into him. He leaned his head into her neck, sucking lightly beneath her ear as he met her with another thrust.

“Harder,” she demanded, scratching her nails down his back. He brought her legs to wrap around his waist as he picked up the pace, slamming into her vigorously. She didn’t take anything lightly, that much was for sure. Zoya bit her lip to stop a scream from escaping when he hit a spot deep within her. She locked her right ankle around his thigh and tightened the hand at the base of his neck as he kept hitting the same spot. She was close.

Bringing his hand between them again, he pressed his thumb to the center of her clit and rubbed ardently.

“Come on, Zoya. I know you’re close,” he said breathlessly, adding a little more power to his thrust which she responded to with a whimper. Within seconds she was coming around him, her hair splayed out across the pillow, eyes fluttering closed as her lips parted in a sigh of pleasure.

He rode her through the orgasm, slowing slightly so he could find his own release. A few more thrusts later had him lingering over the edge. Nikolai pulled back slightly to pull out before he came inside her. Instead, Zoya’s legs locked around him, keeping him in place.

“Darling, I’m about to come,” he said quickly, putting a little more force into pulling back. Zoya tightened her legs further.

“I know, Nikolai,” she said elatedly. Realization dawned upon him. He lifted his head to meet her eyes, stilling his movements.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to think you have to do this,” Nikolai asked seriously.

They hadn’t discussed children once they were married. There was an unspoken agreement between them that they weren’t ready at the time, and Nikolai wasn’t going to push her on the matter. It was her body, and he would go at her pace. He just hadn’t expected she’d want to try _now_ of all times. He thought they would’ve at least discussed it first.

“I’m sure, Nikolai. I’m not doing this for Ravka or for the throne. I’m doing this for us,” she explained, conviction showing in her piercing blue eyes. He had never heard sweeter words in his life.

“Unless, you don’t want to right now, of course,” she added hurriedly.

“There is nothing I want more right now than to have a baby with you,” he assured her.

“Then what are you waiting for?” she asked, rolling her hips against him.

He didn’t wait a second longer. It was clear she made a decision, and Zoya rarely changed her mind once she made up her mind. Thrusting deeply back into her, it only took a few moments before he was at the edge again, spilling inside her warmth.

After catching his breath, Nikolai rolled off of her back onto his side of the bed. Stretching out his arm, he pulled her limp body into his, her backside fitting snugly against his front. Nikolai wrapped his arm tightly over her midsection, nuzzling his face into her sweet smelling hair.

“I love you,” he said tiredly.

“I love you, too,” she replied, bringing his hand up to her lips to place a soft kiss on his knuckles. It was rare moments like these Nikolai cherished the most. She wasn’t soft with anyone, and it melted his heart even more when she showed that side to him.

“By the way, I’m spending all morning tomorrow between your thighs. It’s only fair to repay the favor,” Nikolai said, his eyes drifting closed.

Even though Zoya knew they both had duties to attend to in the morning, she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Zoya let her eyes fall shut, listening to the steady his steady breaths to lull her to sleep. Sleep eagerly awaited her, knowing the surprise she would wake up to.

  



End file.
